Brodad Christmas contest entry
by Irish rebel1123
Summary: The striders spend christmas with the Egberts, because their apartment building got infested with rodents and is being fumigated.


BRODAD FANFIC CONTEST ENTRY~

"Hey, Dad?" asked John, searching through the home in search of his father. He found him in the kitchen, surprisingly not making a cake, but hanging up christmas decorations.

"Oh, hello John," James smiled lightly, hat slightly tipped on his head, "Could you help me for a moment?"

John nodded, moving to help his father with the decorations. Once that one was hung up all nice James turned to his son, "Alright, you wanted to ask something?" John looked at him, "Well, I was wondering. The Striders apartment complex got infested and the entire building is being fumigated and..."

James looked at his son, "And?"

"Well, it's going to take a couple of weeks for them to finish... So, could they come over here for Christmas since they don't really have anywhere else to go?" John looked at him, eyes hopeful.

"Well, of course they can!" James grinned, "I won't let my sons friend go without somewhere to spend Christmas."

John smiled, "Great, I'll go pester Dave telling him that it's alright." He then left the kitchen, quickly moving up the stairs. James laughed softly, glad that his son wouldn't all alone this Christmas.

A couple days later, there were a couple of knocks at the door. James went to go answer it, but John practically flew down the stairs, effectively beating him to the door by a second. John opened the door, "Dave!" He smiled, buck teeth showing slightly.

"Sup dude," Dave grinned, giving John a 'Bro hug' before stepping away, "Hey Mr. Egbert, This is my Bro: Derrick."

James smiled, moving to shake Bro's hand, "Nice to meet you Derrick, and you can call me James you know." He said, looking at Dave. He shrugged lightly, moving to follow John upstairs.

"Here," James started, "Let me show you the guest room." Bro nodded, picking up his bags. James then led him to said room, which happened to be right next to his own, "Here you go," He smiled, "You can stay up here if you'd like, go ahead and take a nap while I finish dinner."

"Urm, thanks Mr. Egbert." Bro smiled softly.

"James. Just go ahead and call me James." He grinned, turning to walk down the stairs.

Bro stopped him for a moment, "You can call me Derrick. Dave usually refers to me as Bro, and that's what I go by usually... But you can call me Derrick."

James smiled lightly, "Will do, Derrick." He went back downstairs as Bro went into the room to nap.

Through the course of the week before Christmas, Bro had helped James hang up more Christmas decorations outside. "Hold the ladder, please." James said, holding a box with one arm, and climbing with the other. Bro held the ladder, making sure it was steady. James hung up a couple of decorations before one fell off the ladder and he tried to catch it, effectively making him slip and fall. Bro was quick to catch him, but not catching the decoration, so it shattered against the ground. "Are you alright, James?" Bro asked, checking him for any injuries.

James blushed lightly, looking up at Bro, "I'm fine, Derrick. Could you put me down though?"

Bro blinked, blushing lightly as he set James down, "Heh, sorry."

James smiled, "Oh, it's no problem. You most likely saved me a broken bone or two, thank you." Bro nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Inside the house Dave grinned evily at John, "Dude, my I think Bro has a crush on your dad."

"What? Ew. What makes you say that?"

"Did you see how they looked at eachother when Bro caught him? It's love at first sight man."

"Hm, let's say you're right-"

"I am right."

"-How could we get them together?"

Dave thought for a moment, stroking his ironic fake goatee for inspiration, "Ah, mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" John said, confused for a moment.

Dave sighed, "You know? Mistletoe, if you're caught underneath with someone you gotta kiss them. It's tradition."

John grinned, "I think we actually have some in the basement."

On Christmas eve, Bro and James had gotten really close, some would say an 'almost more than friends' sort of relationship going on. "Is it hung up?" Dave asked, leaning over to and whispering to John. He nodded, grinning as he took a sip from his eggnog.

Bro and James walked through the door and were about to go through to the kitchen when the boys stopped them, "What?" James asked, looking at his son.

"Dad, there's mistletoe." John grinned, pointing up. James and Bro looked up and blushed lightly, realizing what the boys wanted them to do.

"And!" Dave started, "You can't back out, it's a tradition and Bro always goes by traditions." He grinned as Bro looked at him, "Sorry, James." He said before kissing him fully on the lips gently, cupping James' cheek so the boys couldn't really see the kiss. James gasped softly, eyes widening before fluttering shut as he started kissing back softly.

James was the one to break the kiss, "D-Derrick..." He said softly, face covered in a dark pink blush.

Bro looked away, nervously scratching the back of his head, "Um... Yea?"

He shook his head lightly, grabbing Bro's hand gently, "Come on." He tugged him away from the kitchen.

Bro watched him, "Um, Jame-"

"Hush."James said, cutting him off before wrapping his arms around Bro's neck, and kissing him gently. Bro was more than happy to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around James' hips. There was the sudden flash of a camera, "That's going in the photo album~" John smiled. James and Bro paid no attention to him as they kissed. Bro lightly dipped James back and he giggled softly, "Derrick, why don't we go upstairs?" James asked when he pulled away.

Bro picked him up bridal style, "Sounds like a great idea." He grinned and carried James up the stairs.

I really hope you liked this this is my first brodad fic. This is for Mono's brodad christmas fanfic challenge. Thanks for reading~


End file.
